Talk:The Elder Scrolls Wiki
Fast, hard work. Due to hurting my back at the constructionsite, ive been home since monday and I have seen this wiki (the skyrim parts) go from pityful to growing like a forestfire. I would like to congratulate your dedication and labor. It is my pleasure to bare witness to this ballet of words and information unfold before me. It took me 10 minutes to figure out how to make this praise -my first time writing on a wiki- and im sure there are hundreds more, right now, trying to figure out how to do the same. Let me speak for them, as well. ( 08:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC)) Hansen. ---- I don't think this wiki should exist. There are already two Elder Scrolls wikis, one called UESP.net that has been around before Wikia itself, and then there is one called OblivioWiki that focuses on Oblivion. I always say that wikis are about collaboration, not competition, and if you decide to create this wiki, you'll be competeing against two already established wikis. I humbly ask that you participate with one of these two groups instead. --Aristeo 01:34, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Yes, that's true. But on the other hand, it creates a wiki family which opens the posibility of creating the wiki in other languages (for example, I created the Spanish version) while those wikis are only in English. With other languages wikis we will have more success if they grow. [[w:c:es.elderscrolls:User:kenbill|-->كنبيل]] (Hábleme/Speak) 20:08, 9 June 2007 (UTC) I believe in, the more the merrier.--Oblivionlover 08:35, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Indeed, Wikis are about collaboration. One person helping another without conditions placed on that assistance. UESP, on the other hand, accepts your assistance and then puts a non-free tag on their information. So you help them for free and then they reserve rights to your work. You can be happy families with them if you want, but first check out Rpeh's list of 'contributions': 74 edits with the sole effect of deleting material from TESW or attributing it to UESP. VvAnarchangelvV 06:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Personally I don't care if there are hundreds of these. If ound this one first, I admit i didn't look at the others. There are more than 1 wikipedias, doesn't mean they shouldn't exist or anything. Same goes for fan sites as well. Everyone has different tastes and ideas. DIfferent sites treat them differently. ~~Echo Only problem with this wiki in general is people have a very bad habit of using the actual pages as a Talk. I've seen it too many times and it's absolutely frustrating. Camelslayer (talk) 15:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Other sites Do we need the "Other sites" section at the bottom of the page. We already have The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Links. - Game LordTalk| 11:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Unity What's going on? Elder Scrolls Wiki, OblivioWiki, and the Unofficial Elder Scrolls Pages are three great wikis that should be one community.--Digipatd 08:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Please Support Elder Scrolls Fanon To anybody who is reading this: Please support Elder Scrolls Fanon in becoming a larger wiki. Thanks. --Thenorthernman 18:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) love this game Source Tags I can confirm that Martin Septim was once connected to a Daedric Cult. He mentions it during the quest to bring him the Daedric objects. It is good for the most part that the main page is locked down, but it also means I cannot fix those -Source- tags on the "Did you know?" section. Someone? Thanks. VvAnarchangelvV 06:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, you don't need to edit thre main Page at all. Edit Template:DidYouKnow instead; it's not protected. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism This is now the third attack of massive vandalism in as many days. Its getting a bit f**king ridiculous :( Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 12:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's a cross-wiki vandal, also attacking The Vault. We're working on blocking him globally, but he's using proxies, so it might take a while. I'll keep you posted. Ausir(talk) 13:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : :these vandals are pissing me offzacy989898 04:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed! Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 04:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: ::i think he might be using comolist. zacy989898 (talk) 00:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Did you know (Archiving) …that the Night Mother was once a Thieves Guild member? …that Martin Septim was once a Daedric cultist? …that Uriel Septim VII was the 21st Emperor from the Septim bloodline? …that Balmora is the district seat of House Hlaalu? …that Sotha Sil was a living god? …that Lucien Lachance killed Mathieu Bellamont's mother? Achiving this, in case we wanted to use this stuff later on ;) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 05:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Useless commenting In the past 4 hours, there have been rather useless comments from the following IPS: #210.249.29.162 #202.52.54.31 #92.98.105.212 #200.160.4.26 #63.237.220.2 #208.28.37.66 #94.137.162.52 #85.13.229.37 #83.219.208.148 #67.211.6.91 #142.22.16.53 #173.11.33.117 #187.60.208.251 #63.249.32.179 #133.25.3.46 #68.68.100.171 #210.88.61.50 #67.23.240.225 #86.96.226.13 #82.159.249.70 #125.21.231.178 #220.88.69.93 #174.122.55.19 #87.101.231.178 #46.145.132.40 #81.217.28.76 #82.159.249.70 #63.249.32.179 #61.14.176.251 #38.125.47.254 #193.219.219.244 #203.97.144.26 #212.121.198.236 #46.145.132.40 #67.23.240.225 #61.59.159.175 #122.116.40.253 #50.19.103.129 #76.124.113.220 #202.53.227.147 #81.174.61.249 #210.253.49.142 #195.37.234.30 #193.219.219.244 #63.249.32.179 #82.159.249.70 #95.142.180.65 #131.113.46.75 #82.159.249.70 #206.78.1.12 #199.198.223.106 #200.79.33.97 #188.93.129.26 #196.35.33.39 #196.2.147.194 #216.82.251.227 #74.119.98.5 #118.243.100.159 #95.142.180.65 #201.219.159.204 #95.142.180.65 #178.33.249.19 #189.112.82.212 #209.81.72.136 #178.167.136.5 #201.57.234.212 #27.50.91.35 #198.80.155.7 #182.23.159.22 #182.23.159.34 #80.34.32.38 #212.179.87.179 Almost all with rather poor spelling. Can someone suggest WHY? :\ Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 05:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) (There have been more since this date, btw) I call to attention that this is also a useless comment. Why so judgemental, nothing better to do? 19:06, January 19, 2012 (UTC)HelenaHanbazkt Main Page It is my beleif that the main page of this wiki should be more like that of The Vault, in layout terms. I would happily work on this myself, if I were to be given permissions to. I just believe it would make the wiki easier to navigate the wiki, and raise awareness that this is not just a wiki for Skyrim, which at the moment is what it apears, but, in actuality, a wiki for the entire series. [[User:Secronz|'Sec']][[User_talk:Secronz|'ronz']] 21:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Skyrim will be the most awesome and sexy game in the world? Now that E3 has passed we should be able to make a slight desicion. Personley i think Skyrim will be the best game in the world and will be better than oblivio. anyone who agrees with me say I. :Not the best... But damn good. My opinion on best game will have to be Guild Wars 2, but there isn't a snowball's chance in hell that I won't be getting both of these amazing games :D 09:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Actually I have changed my mind, personally I thinnk Uncharted 3 will be the best game of the year as it looks like it has: :The best visuals :Epic gameplay :Multiplayer that has single player quality :Awesome story : :I cant wait for skyrim. zacy989898 (talk) 00:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : Why does this wiki exist? I am not getting the point of this wiki. As noted in the first post, about Rpeh's contributions, he has every right to attribute pictures/information to UESP if it came from UESP originally, in which most cases it probably has. UESP has been around a lot longer. If everyone is so interested in helping flesh out a wiki, why not make accounts on UESP and continue there? I've been in a pissing match with Rpeh over something trivial on the other site, but I do not doubt his overall competence as an administrator. Of course, communion can be promoted, but creating multiple Elder Scrolls wikis is counter-productive and can ultimately lead to miscommunication between them. It would be much easier and much more efficient to have everything on one wiki, and that wiki would probably be UESP based on how long it has existed. I would consider it semi-acceptable if it were a Skyrim-only site, but even the whole idea of OblivioWiki didn't sit right with me back then. It ends up in unneeded repetition and plagiarism. That's just how I view it. 18:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I retract part of that. I was browsing UESP today and I see that Rpeh has hosted many childish fights within talk pages on his wiki. By all means, if the information on this wiki can match UESP's clarity, continue to make this wiki grow. Condescending assholes shouldn't be allowed to run such great sites (Rpeh). Just because one user is "childish" (if you could point out some of these accusations, that would be appropriate) it shouldnt make you hate a website with many MANY contributers. I work my ass off on UESP to make sure all the infromation is correct. Personally I prefer UESP, because it seems more professional than this wiki. ~ Reddfighter (forgot to sign in) ::: I'm an editor on UESP (kinda obvious considering I indented my post) and I just saw this and felt the need to say something. Rpeh is an excellent editor and has every right to attribute work from UESP to UESP. I think that this wiki is really good, but it's in direct competition with two massive Elder Scrolls Wikis. I'm not trying to troll here or anything, but UESP is a fantastic site, one of the best next to the Vault, so it will be very difficult for this site to compete. It would be easier to merge or work with another wiki, so I'm sorta puzzled as to why this wiki exists aswell. Ok, that's all. Keep up the good work here (and I love the different language thingy) 17:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, this has already been addressed above, saying that we can have more than one wiki and its all about preference so go to whatever elder scrolls source you want to and enjoy them all. Zombie says BLARG 18:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : Personally, I do not really see any correlation between there being other wikis about The Elder Scrolls and this one existing. As stated above, this wiki is "in direct competition with two massive Elder Scrolls Wikis." (62.40.35.124). Being as there are already two out there who were in 'direct competition', what harm in including a third? Although I do not have much experience with the other wikis out there, I do believe that this one is quite a sensation, and should continue to prosper as it has been recently. Bobalue (talk) 00:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Cavaliers I would like to bring to your attention that even if you "hate" the Tes wiki you must know that you are welcome here to this wiki at any time, as long as you do not troll for no good. Yet I can guarantee there are advantages by visiting both two websites (Uesp wiki and Tes wiki.) In example, an article, or page, that was very little information on the Uesp wiki, might have a 1000 word long article on the Tes.wiki, and vice versa. Therefore I absolutely discount people who completely, utterly, for some bizarre reason, refuses to visit one or the other. They are both useful in various ways. Zluhcs (talk) 22:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Family of TES Wikis As someone mentioned in the head topic for this page, there are other versions of the wiki in different languages. I was wondering if I could help start another one, in French, and how to go about that? I asked Timeoin, but he's a little busy right now and doesn't know about the specifics of creating another version of this wiki, so does anyone else know? 'cuz I know there's a Spanish version, and a German one as well - I just want to help contribute, and see this awesome wiki grow. :D : To create a new wiki in a different language, click the "Start a wiki" button (to the right of the Wikia logo at the top of the page) then change the language by clicking the "Change" link at the bottom of the page (or just click [http://www.wikia.com/Special:CreateNewWiki?uselang=fr here] to go straight to creating a French wiki). Now enter the name and address for the wiki and click 'Next'. : On the next window, you'll have to describe your wiki (you can do it after creating the wiki) and put is in a category (Gaming ;) ). Click 'Next', choose a theme and you're done :) : If you need any more help with setting up the wiki feel free to leave me a message and I'll be happy to help :) Cheers --Anon(Talk) 20:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Easier, more efficient Home Page Someone mentioned this above, but it never got answered. I think the home page would be much better if it had the same format as the Fallout Wikia (The Vault) had, by having different portals to each game, and in that portal, all of the links to the quests, weapons, creatures, spells, etc. about that game. I have absolutely no clue on how to edit a wikia, but this is just an idea. It's kind of hard having to search for something specific in the search bar only to have it wrong because you mispelled something, or you forgot one word to it. 04:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I havent seen no posts by timeoin, has he left the wiki lol have not seen any posts by timeion Wikia Gaming Footer This wiki is listed in the Wikia Gaming Footer, but the Wikia Gaming Footer is missing from this wiki. You can add the Wikia Gaming Footer by adding to the bottom of the main page. -User452 (talk) 04:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :So, do you want to be listed in the Footer? -User452 (talk) 23:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) where did all da news go ? 'Member of the Week' Hey guys, me and Timeion were discussing the idea of having 4 members a month making the front page. Members will be able to have their profile for all to see and admire on the homepage. Note: Chat mods and Admins will not be able to be member of the week. This could really boost the community guys!!!!!! Awwwwww I can't be Member of the Week :( I like the idea. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 19:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : Yep we were indeed discussing it. Sounds like a good plan. Thanks for adding it CF :) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 19:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC Location I think the IRC should moved below the News. We should have the more important up top and have the less lower down. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 19:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Generic Photo Names I have noticed that some of the pictures recently have generic names (For example: Oblivion 2011-09-30 03-51-39-84.jpg) These need to be given more specific names. The Milkman (talk) 09:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Who created the game box thingy on the main page? You know, the one at the top of the page, right next to the Skyrim countdown, that allows you to read short descriptions of the ES games. I ask because I think that's a sweet feature and I'd like to have it, or at least a variant, of it on my wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki. I'd ask elsewhere, but I don't know the correct place to. It would be easier if you'd reply to this on my talk page on Gran Turismo Wiki. Thanks! Gp75motorsports (talk) 02:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Glitchy main page Don't know if it's just me, but I've seen the main page from three different computers and two different browsers and it is glitchy as hell, which is weird because it was fine yesterday. The right-most section overlaps with the middle section, and when I click the arrows in the module all this code spills out. - Crusader (Crusader's Mailbag) 12:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Apparently this caused the problem. I reverted the edit, so it should be fixed now. Cheers --Anon(Talk) 14:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) timezone? is the skyrim count-down pacific standard time?Zachc108 (talk) 00:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Is this an online game? I want to know...is this an online only game? Do I have to be online in order to play it, and only able to play it? It says an internet connection and a Steam account are required to ACTIVATE the game, not to play, yet it tells me I have to sign into my Steam account in order to play it. Can I not just play it from the disk on my computer? I would appreciate if someone wold tell me, so I know whether or not to throw it away or keep it. I don't want to have to be online to play a game I spent $70.00 on. ~REPLY~ So, you're on a wiki for a game which you know nothing about? Odd, but I will answer your question in case it hasn't been answered already. Skyrim is single-player only. You don't need to be online to play it. KnifeInTheBack (talk) 16:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oblivion PAL Glitch. I heard that the infamous vampire glitch on the PS3 GOTY edition of Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, has a work around in the UK edition. Does this mean that the PAL edition has a work around? I shall be purchasing Oblivion soon and from play.com so I want to know since I want to be able to cure Vampirism. Skyrim Content! Hey guys, Seeing the other wikis, I notice that their Skyrim content is quite pathetic. I have decided to clean up some of the pages here, but I would appreciate it if you guys could check the pages that I am editing, confirm my changes, add pictures (PC screenshots please!), etc. I am completely new to editing wikis, but I would like it if I could get my work checked and screened. Thank You, FreightFright (talk) 02:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC)FreightFright poor choice to have a combined wiki Each game should have its own separate wiki... It gets pretty confusing when you want to look up a particular item in one game and there is one page for 4 different games that all have the same item.... all it does is creates confusion. When I type in "troll fat" for example, I don't want to have to find out about the trolls in both oblivion and skyrim.... I want the troll fat that corresponds to the game that I am playing. 20:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) It seems your knowledge of this wiki is very limited so I'm going to tell you how to tell the difference. The Oblivion is called Just troll fat. The skyrim one is Called Troll Fat (Skyrim) Blood Reaper (talk) 20:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Blood Reaper is correct in the sense that most Skyrim pages have '(Skyrim)' after their item's (or whatever the page is about) given name, although it is conceivable that this may not always be the case. For example, when creating a new page, it does not require you to put in the game's name. Also, as Blood Reaper pointed out himself, the Oblivion page for troll fat is called just that, 'Troll Fat'. If a user is viewing this page alone, there is no way for them to tell which game it belongs to. The only way for this in this case is to type in 'Troll Fat' to the search bar and wait to see which options it gives you. Now, whether this calls for individual wikis or more specification on a page by page basis, I do not know. Bobalue (talk) 00:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : They should be designated by Game. For instance, the Troll fat example mentioned should be renamed to Troll Fat (Oblivion), and a disambig created. (That is, if the differences are severe enough that they need two separate pages). Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 00:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Wouldn't it be even LESS confusing to simply have a section for how it acts in each game? less moving of pages would be needed. Jabberwockxeno (talk) 19:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : +++++To the unsigned first line of this thread: what's wrong with you? Didn't your mother teach you that the world doesn't care about your opinion? Lots of people work hard on this as a labor of love and if it's not good enough for you, well... it's a big internet isn't it, go find someplace that suits you+++++ : 17:57, January 24, 2012 (UTC)HelenaHanbazkt : . Books! Is anyone else interested in specifically editing books? I've been having a really good time doing it in Skyrim! I think it'd be nice to know what books people are working on though, because nothing hurts worse than typing up an entire book, but having someone publish it, because they finished it moments before you. It ends in a lot of wasted time and hurting fingers D: : I am. I have a few screenshots of books to transcribe (and I know Timeoin was as well - I live with him). Something he suggest was to make a template page of it to indicate that you are working on it. Perhaps put in the talk page that you are currently writing it up now. KeiratheScribe (talk) 23:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Wikis i dont kow why people are making a big deal about having too many wikis, theres no reason not to, its like saying that theres too many libraries or hospitals :First of all, learn to sign your posts. Also, no it's not. Libraries have other uses than being a sheer knowledge base, they are real-world locations capable of handling only so many visitors at any one time. Hospitals are.. oh god, I can't believe I'm actually arguing this. No. Comparing knowledge-bases with communities to real-world locations that are by definition limited in size and accessibility is dumb. This is dumb. Damn. http://imageshack.us/m/15/6929/luckmanngrenadesignatur.png Luckmann 13:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) uesp.net wiki vs wiki Which one is better? I like UESP because it doesn't have that bloody big-ass sidebar. Wikia tends to have more in-depth flavor articles, though. Tough call, but when it comes to readable tables, uesp.net wins hands down. Get rid of the damned sidebar, wikia!!! Aroddo (talk) :Overall, I do prefer the UESP. It has better listings, more in-depth characterizations and a sheer volume of information that tramples all over The Elder Scrolls Wikia. It is like comparing the Warhammer 40k Wikia with Lexicanum. That said, The Elder Scrolls Wikia has, like many wikia sites, better ease-of-use and community functions. I use both. I go here when I want to socialize or argue, or just check up on some minor quib of information real quick, but I go to the UESP when I want solid, objective knowledge. The clientèle is also very different. Less children over at the UESP, or at least you don't notice them if they're there. http://imageshack.us/m/15/6929/luckmanngrenadesignatur.png Luckmann 13:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) About some characters I've noticed your missing a few characters in the Skyrim games like:Torolf and Haming.(Haming is the first kid you see in the game on your way to exocution and tarof is his dad) :First, sign your post. Second, if you want them, then feel free to add them. The people you mention are slightly irrevelvent as they have like 4 lines altogether and they most likely die in the dragon attack. Zombie says BLARG 18:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Slightly irrelevant? There's no such thing as slightly irrelevant on a wikia! :D http://imageshack.us/m/15/6929/luckmanngrenadesignatur.png Luckmann 13:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The Did you know section For the Did You Know section, can the 7000 step one be changed so that it makes sense grammatically? For example: "…that there are 7000 steps on the Throat of the World?" to "...that there are 7000 steps on the way to the Throat of the World?" ---Zombie says BLARG 21:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, actually, since Throat of the World is a name, it already makes perfect sense, grammatically. However, contextually, it doesn't. The Throat of the World is the name of the entire mountain, which means that there are likely many more steps than the 7000 up to High Hrotgar. But more importantly, there aren't *actually* 7000 steps up to High Hrotgar to begin with. I think it was somewhere about 987 or something like that. http://imageshack.us/m/15/6929/luckmanngrenadesignatur.png Luckmann 23:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you sure? Todd Howard said he personally counted them all! lol Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 23:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Well honestly, no. I only picked it up in one of the threads. Check the forum, someone in there counted. I have not confirmed it for myself. http://imageshack.us/m/15/6929/luckmanngrenadesignatur.png Luckmann 00:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Skyrim Picture Project Although it seems this wiki is somehwhat slow-going in getting some of the mundane details of skyrim listed on pages, I feel as though the pictures for weapons, apparel, etc should have somesort of continuity in their background and presentation of the photo itself. In my opinion, clean photos should be one of the highest priorities on this wiki. Countless snapshots of items on this wiki have a mountainous or city backgrounds or are pictures of a TV picture. We should find a way to get a generic background with the highest quality picture. I have some ideas, but I feel there's no point in voicing them if no one else is interested. I would post this on an "ongoing projects" page but I can't seem to find one for the time being. Galacticprophecy (talk) 22:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : Hello Galacticprophecy! I would most definitely be interested in this! I agree, the mundane backgrounds make it look pretty bad. If you have a way of uploading them with clean, generic backgrounds, that would be extremely good. In regards to the project: the only one we have right now is the Skyrim Task List. I am looking at starting up a SkyrimProject (LINK REMOVED: Wanted Pages cleanup). Would you be interested in helping out there? :) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 22:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Certainly, always glad to help out. In all honesty though, I've been hooked on skyrim so my contributions might be a bit staggered if I can't rip myself away from the game. But in the meantime, I'll upload a picture of my idea for these pics. Galacticprophecy (talk) 23:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I am also interested in this. GrandMoffVixen (talk) 00:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed. Most other wiki's, certainly the gaming ones, have a template or format for these things. However, I don't see why a simple screencap of the item in menu won't work. :::I think a bigger issue is catagorization, and what to make articles for. I think that there should be a catagoery tag called "Unique items" for items other than the normal ones that can be obtained many times. For example, Aela's shield doesn't currently have an article, but you can't just get it from anywhere, and is therefore notable and should belong to a tag at the bottom of the page that contains all other unique items, for both catagorization and aidding collectors. (I don't nessacrily mean there can only be one obtainable, but in that it's very rare and can only be obtained in a certain way) 19:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I've seen a lot of talk about there being a competition between the various sites and honestly i agree all of you to me they are all one and the same granted uesp may have existed far longer but i came to this one because uesp looks like its been around longer if ya catch my drift tesw appeals better and is growing at an enourmous rate i haven't added any information to here that i didn't find on my own whilst playing the game and i don't really care where the information comes from so long as its there any information found on the internet is information regardless of the site its on. we are all one unit of gamers we shouldn't squabble about meaningless and triffling idiocies just build upon each other after without knowledge we wouldn't even have the elder scrolls am i right? ~~hemlock the destroyer~~ (forgot to sign in XD) Dragon glitch I am having problems with the dragon glitch at the moment. I tried loading the previous saves and the problem wasnt fixed. Now when a dragon attacks it just flys around in circles where i cant reach it. Preventing from fast traveling and waiting until the dragon leaves (which normaly takes 20 min). Is there a way i can fix this problem now? Redirecting I'd just like to say that this wiki is in need of the redirecting feature. For those of you who don't know, redirecting on a wiki means that you can search up a simple work and it will take you directly to the page you may be referring to. Example, let's say you wanted to look up Ulfric Stormcloak on this site. You could just search up "Ulfric" and it would take you to the full page. Redirecting is also helpful if you misspelled a word while searching. However, this site does not have this feautre. Instead, if I wanted to find a page I would have to search up its exact full title, with no mistakes. This can be hard, especially when you search up something and you are left with a blank search result page saying "This page does not exist". To anyone who can take the time to add redirecting to a variety of articles on this site, please do so. If you need help, take examples from other wikis that possess this feature. 15:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Artifacts link With regard to Skyrim, there was a page redundancy between one called Artifacts and an Artifacts (Skyrim). The former was marked for deletion but it appears both were deleted and there is nothing for the Artifacts link to direct to. I'm unsure of where to report this and I do not think I can rectify it myself short of recreating a very large page from scratch so I'm posting here. I stand corrected by further digging, Daedric Artifacts (Skyrim) is the newer page that should be associated with the front page link. Irrelevant Label (talk) 03:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Giantish we need to add more to the giantish article I added a little but not much just wondering but i think that there was subtitles for them talking while chasing me hmmmm well it could be a reference or perhaps even an easter egg from daggerfall 08:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Clean up This wiki needs some MAJOR work as of now, there's a lot of confusion and such. There are pages on items from skyrim that have almost zero links going to them, even where there should be. For starters: - The page for "heavy armor"/"light armor"/whatever should link to EVERY type of that item in the game, be they common, unqiue, quest, whatever. In addtion, pages should be tagged more and correctly. There are WAY too many items that should be linked to their class of item that aren't. I've found like 15, and I can't even get back to them since nothing links there. - Combine the unqiue items/unqiue weapons/unqiue armor pages and catagories, and just have them be seprate sections of the same page/sub catagories. - Any time a sepfic quest is mentioned in a article, the name of that quest should be there, not just "when you get the quest for X item". That DOES NOT help anybody at all. - On items, the article should AT LEAST have: 1. Where to get it/where it can be found. 2. it's base stats. 3. if it scales with level. If you do not have that info, then try to find it, or mark the page that it needs urgent help. - Same goes for quests: where to get it, how to do it, and all steps involved. If there is more than one way to get it done, then list ALL of the ways to do it. Having a seperate article for the stormcloak/imperial side just confueses things. - If a bug is listed, make sure it is still bugged as of the most recent patches per what platform you have. Also, in the case a bug is benfical (ie: getting 2 quest items when you are only supposed to be able to get 1), then list the way to induce it so others can do so. - This is a WIKI. Stop using "I", "we", etc, unless it is in a quote from the source. Only add personal occurences and such if it is first found to not be a isolated issue, or it is otherwise clear it is not. - Add small details. You overhear a conversation between two NPCs? If it has info about them charecters, add it. Jabberwockxeno (talk) 19:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) A MOD FOR CHEST CATEGORIZATION? I would LOVE to see a mod to categorize and sort the items in my chest and dresser in my home in Whiterun. I tend to just throw all my cool/rare/valuable stuff in it and I haven't really bothered with it since it takes forever to scroll through. I know you guys may say 'just use a different chest/dresser/etc" but we really shouldn't have to. Either way, does anyone know of a mod that allows you to do this? I'd like to see something like SkyUI but to sort chest contents. Spartan5811 (talk) 07:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Pray TO THE NIGHT MOTHER!! Do you guys know the contracts that Nazir gives to the Dragonborn. I was just wondering if anyone here knows who prayed to the Night Mother to have that specific target killed. e.g. Anoriath, Ma'randru-jo, etc. Honestly who would want these people killed, especially the Khajiit from one of the trading caravans, GAWD I WANNA KNOW WHO WANTED MA'RANDRU-JO KILLED ARGHHH!!! D=< 05:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) SOPA- American Censorship So will this site be blocked by the US government when the censorship law goes into effect? Hey, is anyone going to answer me? 18:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC)HelenaHanbazkt I am having trouble viewing most of the pages since you blacked out yesterday. Most pages are STILL black. For instance I can view the home page fine but none of the era pages . . . Dawn era etc. What's going on guys? All my items got status stolen Skyrim I bought a house in Solitude, and wanted all the Equipment in my hose in Windhelm moved. I got Lydia to take all the stuff in my chest. After arriving at my house in Solitude all my items are set to status stolen. This includes the Priests masks all items excpet the Deadric campaign artifacts. I tried killing my fallower and let her die in battle against other NPC. Have someone else had this problem? All my items got status stolen Skyrim I bought a house in Solitude, and wanted all the Equipment in my hose in Windhelm moved. I got Lydia to take all the stuff in my chest. After arriving at my house in Solitude all my items are set to status stolen. This includes the Priests masks all items excpet the Deadric campaign artifacts. I tried killing my fallower and let her die in battle against other NPC. Have someone else had this problem? Smells like plagiarism? This. This smells like plagiarism. What does the Creative Commons license--under which I assume our material falls--say about copy/pasting whole articles verbatim? LolaLaserguns (talk) 20:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Wah, I left Shadowmere at some camp that I needed to go to for a micellanious quest & now I can't find him. Cause when I was there, I got on a different horse for like half a second by accident and I guess Shadowmere doesn't fast travel with me anymore since I rode that horse, because every time I fast traveled, that brown horse would be with me and it would start to walk away since it wasn't mine in the first place. I think it was a Stormcloak camp, but I don't know which one & I'm upset cause I can't ever see my baby Shadowmere ever again :'( Help with that please? Maybe? Oh and another annoying thing I did to myself. I wanted to buy the house in Solitude and fix it up just to see what it looked like, so I saved a game before I spent literally ALL my gold on that dumb house & then I bought it and fixed it up and whatever, and by accident I DELETED MY SAVED GAME. So I wanted to kill myself lol. I only have like 1,000 gold now. But I'm killing people for the Dark Brotherhood to get all my gold back. But I'm so upset :'( And now I have like 3 houses and I don't even want the one in Solitude. Just thought I'd share. :))) SamiiSuffocate (talk) 22:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC)SamiiSuffocate No Stone Unturned Someone know if I can do the quest No Stone Unturned without joining to the Thieves Guild? Because I dont want to - Funkifan : No. You have to join the Thieves Guild in order to complete it. TombRaiser (talk) 21:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : Or actually I think you just have to complete the quest Taking Care of Business, which doesn't really mean you've joined the Thieves Guild. So, you should be able to do No Stone Unturned without joining. TombRaiser (talk) 21:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) This wiki needs a cleanup. I have been spotting a lot of sentences that have "I" in them e.g. "I tried this, and the bug was fixed" All contributors should know that no wiki tolerates I, unless it's a quotation. This is quite notable and not too common but not too rare. 10:30, February 19, 2012 (UTC)